


About To Go To War

by BennettGumball



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baby love, Based on a song, Cheryl's Whipped, Cheryl's a big anxious mess around Toni, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Mentions of the Cancer Crew, So Totally Not Slow Burn, lots of fluff, so is toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: She wouldn't leave Cheryl's mind ever since they arrived here. She was the only thing giving the redhead peace in this hellhole town. Perfect pink and brown curls, snarky tone whenever someone talked about her and the fact that she couldn't be taller than Cheryl if she tried. Cheryl just wanted to kiss her once, to feel the Serpent's lips against hers and be in paradise. But the Blossom only had one problem between her and the girl she determined her destiny. Anxiety.





	1. Rose Colored Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> The song that this fic is based off of is See You Again by Tyler the Creator. Enjoy.
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone so I apologise for typos or improper Grammer.

Cheryl laid slumped on her desk, rolling a pencil on her desk in a daze. A particular Serpent jacket filled her mind, dancing around unlike anything she  _ should _ be thinking of. The Blossom sighed, delving deeper into her mind and her eyes closed as she completely sunk in. 

 

_ “You're beautiful Cheryl,” A familiar voice said as fingers played with her hair.  _

 

_ “In no way better than you TT. Everyone knows you're the real show,” Cheryl said, looking up into the eyes of her lover. “Prettier than anything I've ever been.” _

 

_ “You're dreaming Cheryl,” Toni says laughing. “You should wake up.” _

 

_ “And leave this? In your dreams,” Cheryl joked and Toni laughed again. _

 

_ “Come on Bombshell, you gotta get up,” Toni said again. “Cheryl.”  _

 

_ “Mmm, keep saying my name like that TT, you're gonna make me fall deeper,” Cheryl said dazedly, smiling. Suddenly a loud blaring sound filled her ears and she screamed.  _

 

Laughing surround Cheryl as she shot up in her seat, chest heaving. She found herself back in her own personal damnation, Riverdale High. 

 

“So Ms. Blossom, would you like to share what your dream was about with the class? I mean, at least the parts we missed of course,” Ms. Petty said, smirking at the teen while holding a blow-horn. Cheryl's face turned the color of her head and she wanted to sink into non-existence. Luckily, Blossoms don't allow themselves to be embarrassed. 

 

“Sorry Mrs. Pretty, oh I apologise, I mean Ms. It wasn't my intention to fall asleep in your class but if it weren't so boring or your sob show, I could have remained awake. But please, continue what you were saying, something about how you were stood up last night or was that last week?” 

 

Ms. Petty glared at Cheryl, her eyebrows rising in fury. 

“To the office, Blossom. Hopefully someone can teach you about keeping your mouth shut.” 

 

“Maybe they should teach you to keep your legs shut,” Another student said from the other side of the room and Cheryl's heart skipped a beat. 

 

“You too Ms. Topaz. What is with you children these days, no respect for your elders,” Petty said, shaking her head. 

 

“What's with you elders and sharing your weird sexcapades with us?” Toni said, standing and grabbing her bookbag. She met eyes with Cheryl and nodded her. Cheryl wanted to melt. 

 

“Out! Both of you!” Petty yelled and the two left, Toni followed by Cheryl. The redhead found herself staring at the Serpent’s back as she walked down the hall, watching the way her hips rocked back in forth. Out of nowhere, the Blossom’s throat was dry. Soon, Toni's pace slowed and she was in line with Cheryl, walking alongside her. 

 

“So Bombshell, was that comeback with Petty improvised or were you thinking about it for a while?” Toni asked, looking up at the cheerleader’s eyes. 

 

_ Only thing I was thinking about was you _ , the voice inside her screamed but Cheryl stuffed it down. 

 

“Anything Blossoms do are never improvised. Petty had it coming,” She let out smoothly, cheering in her head. No stutter. 

 

“Hm, nice. It was kinda wrong for her to call you out on daydreaming when half of the class was doing the same thing. Andrews was right in front of you and he was snoring,” Toni said and Cheryl chuckled.

 

“Archie is always snoring or wait, is that just his personality?” Cheryl joked and Toni scoffed, smile on her lips. 

 

“Probably both,” Toni added and Cheryl laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. “But I have to ask. What was your dream about? I couldn't really hear cause I was a few desks away but something about TT?” 

 

“Fuck that was out loud?” Cheryl said, panic rising and Toni nodded. “Fuck.”

 

“Big bad Blossom cursing, look out Penelope,” The Serpent said, holding her hands up in fear. Cheryl smiled, appreciating the shorter girl's sense of humor. “But seriously, the dream?”

 

“Oh I'm, it was nothing mostly. Just random thoughts,” Cheryl lied and Toni hummed. 

 

“Really? Then why not tell me what it was about?” Toni asked and Cheryl cursed at herself. 

 

“Mmm, confidential information. Plus I don't know you that well Topaz, we're not that close yet,” Cheryl said and Toni smiled. 

 

“Maybe we should get closer Bombshell. You were one of the first to accept us Serpents transferring here so we should give you a chance,” Toni admitted and suck out her hand. “Your phone.”

 

“My phone?” The cheerleader said in suspicion, pulling it out. 

 

“I'm just gonna put my number in, not run off with it. Give a little trust Cheryl,” Toni said and Cheryl handed it to her, to starstruck to say a comeback. With a few taps of her fingers, she handed Cheryl her phone back. “There, sent myself a text to so I know your number.” 

 

Before Cheryl could respond, the bell rang signaling lunch. Students filled the hall and quickly Toni was caught up and disappeared, leaving Cheryl in a haze of confusion and slight arousal. Just as she always did. 

 

*** * ***

 

Cheryl toyed with her food, reading and re-reading the text Toni has sent herself from her phone. Hot Cherry from cheer team. Toni thought she was hot. Toni was attracted to her. Toni was  _ attracted _ to her. To Cheryl. It felt like the Blossom was floating on clouds and her heart was doing backflips in her chest, making her short of breath. 

 

“Hey Cheryl!” A voice yelled in her eyes, shocking her from her daze. “Wake up for Pete's sake.”

 

“Fuck Pete. Let me dream Josie,” Cheryl said hazily and the singer laughed. 

 

“Thinking about your girl again. I think you'd be better of if you know, you talked to her,” Josie joked and Cheryl flipped her off. “I'm serious. All you do is watch her and the Serpents from a distance, it's creepy.” 

 

“It's not creepy and she hasn't noticed so I'll stop when I see fit. And just for information and not because it's killing me, I talked to her today,” Cheryl told her friend. 

 

“Mm, I heard. You both got kicked out by Petty right? Glad to see that you weren't too off in Toni-land to recognize you're still in school,” Josie said. 

 

“Shut up you asshole. I'm not off in Toni-land, I just find her attractive is all. And she finds me that too,” Cheryl said and Josie leaned in her face. 

 

“Really? When did you find that out? You can barely talk about her, let alone flirt.” 

 

“She gave me her number earlier. Said that she could give me a chance since I was nice to her and the Serpents when they came here,” Cheryl said. 

 

“You mean when you fell in love at first sight with her but sure. Being nice,”Josie said. “Have you texted her?” Cheryl was silent. “Of course not. How are you supposed to date her if you can't even talk to her?” 

 

“Who said anything about dating and love? I just think she's pretty, Josie,” Cheryl said, her gaze finding the Serpents across the cafeteria. Toni was sitting stop a table, laughing loudly as her friends joked around. The sun shined down at her perfectly, highlighting the gold makeup on her skin and Cheryl almost moaned out loud. Fuck, she was Aphrodite on Earth. 

 

“CHERYL!” Josie yelled her ear, causing her to shriek. “There you go, Toni-Land again.” 

 

“Fuck you Josie and what do you want anyway?” Cheryl said, turning to her friend.

 

“I said I sent her a text,” The singer said and Cheryl's heart dropped. 

 

“You did what?!" Cheryl almost screamed. “What? Why would you do that, what is your problem?” Cheryl snatched her phone away from Josie and stared at her messages. 

 

“For your information, she's been texting back almost immediately. You should thank me,” Josie said and Cheryl flipped her off while reading. 

 

**TT <3 (11:34am)**

**Hot Cherry from cheer team**

 

**Bombshell (11:57am)**

**You're not bad yourself,snake, although I'd like to see you more ;)**

 

**TT <3 (11:59am)**

**Glad you think so. And maybe you can, there's a game tomorrow right?**

 

**Bombshell (12:01pm)**

**Yeah but I cheer, can't exactly sit with you**

 

**TT <3 (12:04pm)**

**Guess you'll see me in front row. Bye Bye Bombshell <3, until tomorrow**

 

**Bombshell (12:05pm)**

**Tonight <3**

 

“GIVE ME MY PHONE SWEET PEA!” Josie and Cheryl heard a loud high-pitched phone yelled from the other side of the lunch room. Cheryl looked up and saw Toni with a furious look on her face. “YOU ASSHOLE!” Toni snatched her phone back from the boy and looked down at it. “MOTHERFUCKER!” Toni looked up and around the room, instantly meeting eyes with Cheryl. Her skin turned slightly lighter as she blushed and shyly smiled at the redhead. Cheryl blushes and smiled back, heart pounding in her chest. With another sheepish smile in her direction, Toni looked down at her phone and Cheryl did the same. 

 

**TT <3 (12:08pm)**

**Sorry for him, he had my phone**

 

**Bombshell (12:09pm)**

**So did my friend but I'm kinda disappointed that it wasn't you.**

 

**TT <3 (12:10pm)**

**Really? Well if I could make it up to you, I would**

 

**Bombshell (12:10pm)**

**You can. See you at the game ;)**

 

Cheryl shut off her phone and looked up, seeing Toni gaping at her phone with a prominent rose blush on her face. Toni looked up and met Cheryl's eyes again, blushing even deeper. The Serpent began to smirk and shook her head, looking away. 

 

“Did you just….you texted her?” Josie asked, snatching her phone away. “Holy shit, Cheryl, you actually talked to her.” 

 

“Shut up Josie!”

 

*** * ***

 

Cheryl laid awake in her bed, staring at her phone. Just as always, Toni replayed through her head. From when they were talking in the hallway, at lunch and even when school ended. The Serpent was with her friends as usual but instead of doing whatever was expected of a gang, they were doing the opposite. Toni and her two friends, Sweet Pea and Fangs were in the library studying. Like honest to whatever God, studying. 

 

Cheryl didn't know what they were studying but it sounded like math. The girl snake was helping her friends with the vocabulary and problems. Ontop of all her beauty, she just had to be smart and kind. Fuck, Cheryl was in for the long-run with her and they weren't even dating. Hell, they only started flirting. The snake slithered around her thoughts, wrapping her pink tail around her mind. And as if the universe could hear her thoughts, Cheryl's phone rang. Without checking who it was, she answered. 

 

“Blossom here, and no this is not my mother's escort service,” The teen said annoyed.

 

“Your mom's an escort? I thought that was something you'd learn on the third date but you moved fast Cheryl,” Toni said on the other end and Cheryl squeaked. 

 

“Toni,” her voice gave and she cleared her throat, “Toni.”

 

“Don't were my name out Bombshell even if I do like the way you say it,” the Serpent said, chuckling. “Hey Cheryl.”

 

“Hey um...hi, hi Toni,” Cheryl said tripping over her words. Toni laughed and Cheryl fell in love with the sound. 

 

“I should start calling you Cherry since it's the color of your cheeks. What's up?” Toni asked and Cheryl heard shuffling over the line. 

 

“Just sitting in bed, about to sleep,” Cheryl said, letting out the first thing in her head. 

 

“This early? Didn't think you were a lightweight but can't judge a book by it's cover I guess,” Toni said, her voice low. 

 

“I'm more than what I come across,” Cheryl said and she swore she heard Toni smirk over the line.

 

“Mm, I see. But just for you to know, I'd like to know more,” Toni said and Cheryl almost screamed. 

 

“Like what?” The redhead asked and Toni groaned. Cheryl would love to be the cause of it. 

 

“Tell me stuff you like Bombshell, I wanna know more about you,” Toni said and her voice was like melted chocolate. 

 

“ _ Well for starters, I like you, _ ” Cheryl thought and heard Toni laugh. 

 

“Didn't think you'd actually say that but I like you too Bombshell,” Toni said and Cheryl went red, head to toe. Fuck, that was out loud. “Lemme guess, that was meant to be a private thought.”

 

“Yes, holy fuck,” Cheryl said, turning and groaning into her pillow. “Pretend you didn't hear that.”

 

“Too late, it's already replaying in my head,” Toni said and Cheryl groaned again. “Along with that sound.” 

 

“Toniiiiii,” Cheryl whined and the Serpent laughed again. 

 

“That one too. Might be my favorite,” Toni said and Cheryl pouted. “Ok, ok I'm down. All seriousness, what do you like, that's not me of course.” 

 

“Mmmm I draw,” Cheryl admitted and Toni hummed. “Not even an artist but yeah.” 

 

“Cute. I take pictures, I mean I'm a photographer,” Toni told her and Cheryl flipped over, imagining the Serpent in bed with her, taking pictures. 

 

“Hopefully you haven't done any of me without me noticing,” The cheerleader said and Toni laughed. 

 

“Mm, can't tell a trade secret,” The Serpent whispered and Cheryl shuddered, humming. “Below you doze off, tell me some others things about you.” 

 

“I like to act, plays and stuff,” Cheryl told her. “Been in plays since I was a kid.”

 

“Oh I know. You acted like you didn't like me for the longest,” Toni said and Cheryl screamed tossing her phone to the other side of the bed. Faintly, she could  hear Toni laughing loudly and the Serpent was telling her to come back. After a minute of cooling down, Cheryl picked up her phone and put it to her ear. “Are you ok?”

 

“I hate you,” Cheryl said and Toni hummed. 

 

“I doubt that Bombshell but I'll go along with it for now,” The motorcyclist said and sighed. They stayed silent, listening to each other over the phone. “Fall asleep on me, Bombshell?”

 

“Not yet but I'm almost there,” Cheryl yawned. 

 

“Mm well go to sleep. You can always see me tomorrow,” Toni said and Cheryl whined, bundling in her blankets. 

 

“Tomorrow then,” Cheryl sighed. “Goodnight TT.”

 

“Night Cheryl, sweet dreams.” The Serpent hung up shortly after and Cheryl placed a pillow over her face, squealing into it. Her last thoughts of the night was the smirk of the pink snake's face and the look on her face when Cheryl flirted back earlier. 


	2. Dirt-Colored Eyes

The next day at school was as lack-luster unlike what Cheryl thought it to be. Throughout the day, she couldn’t find distinct pink hair or a customized Serpent jacket in any classes or any halls. Matter of fact, now that she noticed, there was no Serpent jackets anywhere, none of the Serpents were there. Well, except once and the HBIC was on her way to question him.

 

“Where are the Serpents, slug-boy?” Cheryl asked, standing in front of two of the banes of her existence. Jughead and Betty or ‘bughead’ as the straights called them. 

 

“Hi to you too Cheryl and why are you asking about the Serpents?” Betty said, moving her lips away from Jughead’s. Cheryl rolled her eyes as the sad excuse for romance. 

 

“Answer my question so I can get away from this heterosexual radiation,” Cheryl said, holding her purse against her hip. 

 

“The Serpents are out on a mission today, might last till night, I don’t know,” Jughead told her.

 

“I thought your Dad was the leader of the Serpents, how do you not know?” The redhead questioned, rolling her eyes.

 

“Jug’s not really in the Serpents anymore, isn’t that right?” Betty said, slicking her nail on the underside of his chin as he nodded, staring into Betty’s eyes. Cheryl had to keep herself from throwing up.

 

“But you still wear the jacket and reap the benefits and protection, of course. What else do you expect from a boy,” Cheryl scoffed. She turned back to the couple. “Anyway, thank you and goodbye. I need to get out of here before I’m mutated back.” Just as she turned to leave, an arm grabbed her bicep. Cheryl glared, meeting eyes with brown but not the ones she wanted to see. “Andrews…..what do you want?”

 

“Why were you interrogating my friends, Cheryl?” The jock asked. Sweat was dripping through his shirt and it looked like he rolled around in a mud pit. 

 

“Just asking a question and get your hands off me, you smell like a wet dog,” Cheryl said, tugging her arm away. Archie laughed and put his hands on his hips. 

 

“Why are you concern about the Serpents?” Archie asked, looking her up and down. A shiver went down the girl’s back and not in a good way. 

 

“Just looking for anyone else interesting and that has variety. Unlike you and the mystery gang,” Cheryl said and Archie laughed again. 

 

“You know since Veronica moved, we’re missing a member. How about you be the Daphne to my Fred?” Archia slyly smirked and Cheryl rolled her eyes in disgust. 

 

“Don’t make me barf Andrews and that is one of the most revolting ideas you’ve ever had besides your entire existence. Now if you excuse me.” She started to leave again but Archie stepped in front of her. 

 

“Come on Cheryl. What happened to you from freshman year? You know, I thought we had something,” He said, running his hand on her neck to her face. 

 

“Get your hands off me you reject Edward Cullen,” Cheryl said and he leaned in her face, trapping her against the doorway. 

 

“Just kiss me once Cheryl, lemme me remind you of- fuck ow!” Archie suddenly screamed and was pulled away from Cheryl by a taller larger person. It was Sweet Pea, standing over the both of them smelling like gas and burnt leather

 

“Ay yo Cherry, this ass messing with you?” Sweet Pea said, holding a squirming Archie in front of him. But she paid him no mind. Right behind the gargantuan boy was the one person she wanted to see that day. Toni walked up to them, clutching her fist and kicked Archie in the shin before turning to Cheryl. She was wearing a black sheer shirt and a checkered skirt with sheer tights. Her Serpent jacket fit perfect on her petite body and the boots made Cheryl’s height, allowing the redhead to look in her eyes.

 

“You ok Cheryl?” Toni asked, coming up to the cheerleader. Cheryl leaned against Toni and the Serpent took her in her arms. “Fucking Jughead, control your goddamn dog!” 

 

“Archie is not my problem,” Jughead said, getting up. “And it’s not like Cheryl wasn’t flirting back.” 

 

“She wasn’t, she was trying to leave,” Toni growled at him. “God, y'all are fucking dense. Sweet Pea, let him go.” 

 

The taller boy let the football player go and Archie came face to face with Toni. “I’m going to tell you once,” she started and pulled his head down by his shirt. “Do not touch Cheryl. Do not talk to Cheryl, do not even look her way. If I fucking see you near her that’s anywhere near the class you have together, my pocketknife will be so far up your fucking-”

 

“What’s going on here?” Principal Weatherbee said, walking into in lounge, looking at the situation before him. “Snakes.” 

 

“Hey, he fucking started it,” Toni yelled. “All up in my girl-Cheryl’s face even when she was pushing him away.” 

 

“Archie? Is that true?” Weatherbee said, staring at the boy. 

 

“No way. I was talking to Cheryl and the Serpents attacked me out of nowhere,” He lied, all of a sudden holding his side like someone had hit him.

 

“Oh what bullshit, I had to pull you off her,” Sweet Pea barked at him. 

 

“Ms. Blossom? What is your side?” He said, looking at the redhead. Cheryl cleared her throat and stepped away from Toni. 

 

“I came to ask a few questions to Jughead and Ms. Pretty Perfect when Archie came out of nowhere, casting his meat sweats onto me. If it wasn’t for Toni and Sweet Pea, who knows how far he would have gone,” Cheryl said, crossing her arms. 

 

“Mr. Andrews, come with me,” Weatherbee said and Archie pouted. 

 

‘“But they-”

 

“Come now!” The two left and Cheryl found her hand slipping into Toni’s as they left the room. 

 

“Go find Fangs Sweet, I’ll catch up with you later,” Toni called out as the two girls walked further away from him. At the last second, Toni heard him call out, “Get you some Tiny!” Toni rolled her eyes, ignoring the growing blush on her neck and cheeks. Cheryl didn’t though. 

 

Soon the pair found themselves in the abandoned stairwell and Toni scared whoever else was in there. Cheryl leaned next to a window and waited patiently until the Serpent determined they were alone. 

 

“My knight in leather armor,” Cheryl said as Toni came up to her and the snake laughed, mood cheering up. 

 

“He was messing with you and I defended you. Just did what was right,” Toni admitted and Cheryl swore her heart did flips. “Are you ok though? I didn’t get to ask yet.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to ask Jughead where you and the Serpents were and out of nowhere, Archie was on me. I can’t stand him,” Cheryl said and Toni came up, standing next to her. 

 

“Me either. Entitled perfect boy thinks he can get whoever he wants even if they’re way out of his league,” Toni complained and Cheryl smiled. 

 

“Finally, someone after my own heart. You and the Serpents are the only non-annoying group in this school, well Josie and the cats too obviously,” She said and pulled a mirror out of her purse, checking it. 

 

“Yeah you’re right and no need, your makeup’s perfect,” Toni said, looking at the other girl’s face. 

 

Cheryl blushed and looked the other girl in her eyes. “Do you talk like this to all girls or am I special?” 

 

“You’re very special Cheryl. Not to mention prettier and smarter than anyone else in this school,” Toni took Cheryl’s hand and laid a kiss to her knuckles. “I’m just glad I caught your attention.” 

 

“You’ve always had it,” Cheryl whispered and Toni blushed, something twinkling in her eye. Before they knew it, the Serpent’s lips were on her and Cheryl moaned, her legs buckling under her. Toni placed her hands on Cheryl’s hips, supporting her and laughing into the kiss. They pulled away, out of breath and the pinkette brushed hair out of Cheryl’s face. The cheerleader leaned forward again, kissing Toni once more and this time the Serpent felt herself slipping. It was the best feeling they’ve experienced. Better than riding at top speed on her motorcycle and running from cops. Better than outdoing her perfect cousin or the power she felt when standing up to her mother. It was pure adrenaline at its finest and they both found themselves quickly addicted. Toni fought the urge to lift Cheryl and push her against the wall so she pulled the cheerleader closer, deepening the kiss. Only when it felt like her lungs were about to pop, Cheryl pulled away panting. 

 

“Holy fuck Bombshell,” Toni said through breaths, “You made my mind explode, I need a second.” 

 

“Mmm, says you snake,” Cheryl giggled, laying against the other girl’s body. Toni had yet to move her hands from Cheryl’s hips, running a finger in circles on the small of her back. “I like you a lot, Toni.”

 

“Me too Cheryl...I mean I like you a lot too not that I like me a lot,” The girl said, suddenly flustered. “I’m way better at flirting over the phone.”

 

“I’m just glad I didn’t squeal like I did last night,” Cheryl said, intertwining her hands with Toni’s. “That was far more embarrassing than you think it was.” 

 

“Trust me, I wanted to do the same thing. I just had to be the cool Serpent I come across as,” She said. “But back to the serious stuff for a bit. You like me and I like you. What are we gonna do about it?”

 

“Well first, you need to take me on a date,” Cheryl said, kissing Toni on the cheek. “After that, we’ll see.” 

 

“Date huh? After the game or tomorrow?” Toni asked and Cheryl pretended to ponder. 

 

“Tomorrow. That way my weekend will be somewhat interesting,” The redhead said and the bell rang, cutting the end of lunch and the start of class. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you tonight huh?” Toni said, licking her lips. Cheryl blushed and the urge to kiss her once more overtook her and she took Toni’s lips again causing her to laugh into the kiss. “I’ll never get tired of that.” 

 

“Me either. But unfortunately, we have to get to class,” Cheryl said and pouted, making Toni smile. 

 

“Walk you to class?” The motorcyclist asked and Cheryl smiled.

 

“My personal gentlewoman.”

 

*** * ***

 

Throughout cheer practice, Cheryl couldn’t get her mind off Toni. The way she showed up out of nowhere, the prince to her princess. The way her lips felt against the redhead’s when they met for the first time and the way she felt in Cheryl’s arms as she held her for the first time. She was slightly faltering in her routine even if she knew it by heart and after practice in the locker rooms, her teammates knew that something had to be wrong. 

 

“Cheryl? Are you ok?” Josie said, stunning the captain out of her thoughts. “You’ve been kinda off since practice started.” 

 

“Toni’s coming to the game, still even if I told her it was you talking” Cheryl blurted. “And earlier today after what had been deemed the Archie Incident, she whisked me away and kissed me in the abandoned stairwell.”

 

“That’s just as romantic I thought a Serpent would get,” Josie said to herself and Cheryl glared. “But besides that, you kissed her.” 

 

“Josie, it was perfect. She was so soft and gentle, just like I had imagined,” Cheryl said, taking off her top and changing into her uniform. “She put her hands on my hips and pulled me in and it felt like a movie kiss. Even her kisses are perfect, Josie.”

 

“Cheryl sounds like she’s in love,” Josie teased and Cheryl blushed, glaring at her friend. 

 

“I am not! I just like her a lot, doesn’t mean I’m in love,” The head cheerleader sputtered. “She’s just…..” Cheryl trailed off, falling into her head. 

 

“In love,” Josie said again, laughing as Cheryl swatted at her. 

 

“It’s not love. I’m…….I’m just infatuated with her. There,” Cheryl said, lifting her head matter of factly. 

 

“Infatuated, sure,” The singer said. “Well, you have fun with your girl and your ‘infatuation’ but don’t mess up tonight.” 

 

“Have I ever messed up?” Cheryl said and Josie shook her head. “Exactly. No matter how hot Toni is, I’ll be fine.” 

 

“I’ll take your word for that but if you lose, you owe me a milkshake from Pops. One of the big ones too,” Josie said. 

 

“You’re on pussycat,” Cheryl said, finishing dressing and closed her locker. “See you.”

* * *

The game was in full power and half time was on the way, minutes ticking by. And still, no Serpent had shown up yet. Cheryl was starting to panic. Toni had promised she'd be there but she hadn’t even gotten a text back from the gang member yet. Her nails awkwardly scratched at her skin and she tried to settle the panic that was rising in her. She had never been nervous about a cheer routine before, why was she now? Whatever it was, it annoyed her deeply, so deep she didn’t notice the person sneaking up behind her and grabbing her waist. Cheryl yelped and turned around, seeing just the person she was waiting for.

 

“Toni, holy fuck you scared me!” Cheryl yelled, turning around. “Shit.”

 

“Sorry Bombshell didn’t mean to but you seemed a little nervous over here,” Toni said, turning to her. “Anxiety?” 

 

“No I was just...um maybe waiting for you,” Cheryl’s voice trailed off into a whisper and Toni smiled. 

 

“You’re adorable you know that? Waiting for me, never had a girl to that for me before,” Toni said holding Cheryl’s waist to her. 

 

“Quit...making me blush,” Cheryl said, turning away. “I thought you weren’t going to come.”

 

“I promised you I would. Snakes never break their promise,” Toni said. “And I said I was going to sit in the front row and I still am. Got the others to save me a seat.” 

 

“Then why are you here?” Cheryl asked. 

 

“Didn’t see you so came to find you. Your friend, Jonesy or Josie or something said she saw you come over here so here I am,” Toni said and Cheryl laid on her chest, sighing. They stayed together, Cheryl laying on the Serpent’s chest and Toni rubbing the small amount of skin showing from the cheerleader’s uniform. Soon, the loud blare signaling half-time sounded and Cheryl had to pry herself from Toni’s embrace. 

 

“I’ll be in the crowd, just look for the jumble of black leather jackets,” Toni said and smirked. “Good luck out the Bombshell.” The two separated and went to join their groups, Cheryl and the Vixens going out to the field. 

 

“Alright, Bulldogs! Get ready for the best half-time show you’ve ever seen,” Cheryl screamed, hyping up the crowd. Music started to play and just as she was about to begin, Cheryl looked up and locked eyes with Toni. Chocolate eyes sparkled and the gang member smirked, leaning forward on the fence.  Around her, the Serpents screamed and shouted louder than anyone at in the bleachers and Cheryl took a deep breath as she started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is off-topic from this fic but I'm thinking about writing a Choni ABO fic. What do you think, leave comments below. I already have a plot planned out, I just wanna see if people would read.


	3. Holy Sugar Honey Iced Tea

A song blasted in the speakers above as the Vixens started their routine. Toni barely recognized the song, hearing it in Pops a few times, something by Ariana Grande. Cheryl moved forward, marching along with the beat and the Vixens followed, dropping into a pyramid shape.

 

_ Baby, I just want you to be mine (woo!) _

_ Won't you give me a bit of your time? Oh, whoa _

_ Chasin' you, no, I won't stop tryin' _

_ Just meet me at the borderline (It's loose) (woo!) _

 

Cheryl lead the cheerleaders and they all moved in unison, putting Toni in a trace. The way Cheryl’s hips rocked with the beat, never skipping as she lead the others. The Serpent had to keep herself from drooling and she heard Sweet Pea and Fangs teasing her but she didn’t care. All she could focus one was Cheryl.

 

The leading Vixen was mouthing along with words, staring Toni right in the eyes. The pinkette had to cross her legs and distract herself from the growing arousal. She smirked and sung along, motioning Toni to listen to the words.

 

_ Once you tastin' my ice cream, I bet you won't ever leave _

_ I know it's hard to believe _

_ Boy, you got me all on my knees _

_ (Light it up, though, light it up, though) _

_ It ain't too hard for me _

_ (Light it up, though, light it up, though) _

_ Stop playing, too hard for me (let's go) _

 

The Serpent leaned closer, her heart beating about to show out of her chest as she met eyes with Cheryl. The redhead smirked and turned around, dramatically dipping and her skirt flipped up along with the rest of the Vixens.

 

_ I'm tryna find you words just to say _

_ "Dang, you fine, and look at that face" _

_ At the borderline, beside me, you lay (woo!) _

 

Toni had to manually close her mouth and gripped her jacket, keeping herself grounded. Soon, the song was ended and another one started. Different Vixens lead, marching forward and dipping into a dramatic pose. The song got closer to the chorus and the Vixens gathered in a circle.

 

_ When life deals us cards _

_ Make everything taste like it is salt _

_ Then you come through like the sweetener you are _

_ To bring the bitter taste to a halt _

 

The lights went out just as the beat dropped and once they turned on, Toni had to keep herself from jumping out of her seat. Cheryl was in the center of a line, leaning dramatically n another Vixen’s ass like the rest.

 

_ And then you get it, get it, get it, get it (ayy) _

_ Hit it, hit it, hit it, hit it (ayy) _

_ Flip it, flip it, flip it _

_ You make me say oh, oh (sheesh, sheesh) _

_ Twist it, twist it, twist it, twist it _

_ Mix it and mix it and mix it and mix it _

_ Kiss it, kiss it, kiss it _

_ You make me say oh, oh (sheesh, sheesh) _

 

The redhead flipped her hair dramatically, smirking and pointing at the Serpent in the crowd. Ariana’s voice resounded in the background but like as if routine, all Toni could focus on was Cheryl. And how much she wanted the Vixen to be hers. 

 

_ And then we lay it back, talk the rest of the night _

_ Things that we can light make me say oh, oh (sheesh, sheesh) _

_ Talking about what you wanna do, whether it's wrong or right _

_ I am followin' you ’cause you make me say oh, oh (sheesh, sheesh) _

 

Cheryl moved in front of the Vixens, a spotlight dropping onto her. The crowd jumped and cheered and she smirked before singing along with the song.

 

_ Say, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, it'd be so sour _

_ I'm hoping that everybody can experience what we have in ours _

 

Cheryl looked Toni right in the eye, making a heart out of her hands before turning around, heading back to the rest of the Vixens. The last beat dropped and in unison, the Vixens danced.

 

_ And then you get it, get it, get it, get it _

_ Hit it, hit it, hit it, hit it _

_ Flip it, flip it, flip it _

_ You make me say oh, oh (sheesh, sheesh) _

_ Twist it, twist it, twist it, twist it _

_ Mix it and mix it and mix it and mix it _

_ Kiss it, kiss it, kiss it _

_ You make me say oh, oh (sheesh, sheesh) _

_ You make me say oh, babe _

 

The song ended and Cheryl and the Vixens bowed, getting furious applause. They returned to the bleachers and Toni ran down, rushing towards Cheryl. She jumped down the stairs of the bleachers, making the Vixens jump and glare at her for scaring them. The Serpent found Cheryl waiting at the concession stand and smiled when she saw Toni coming. 

 

“Like my performance?” Cheryl asked, smirking. She squealed when the Serpent snatched her in her arms, holding her close.

 

“Liked? I don’t think there’s a word for how much I loved it,” Toni said. “You were incredible.” She cradled Cheryl’s face with her hand and found herself placing a kiss on the cheerleader's cheek. “Straight magical.”

 

“That's the first time I’ve heard that word for my performances. It’s mostly just hot or sexy,” Cheryl said, wrapping her arms around Toni’s neck.

 

“Well for your information, they were hot and sexy along with magical,” Toni said. “I was thoroughly entranced.” 

 

“Fuck, it’s hot when you use big words,” Cheryl said and blushed, realizing she said that out loud. “Why did I say that?”

 

“You need to figure out the difference between thoughts and what you’re saying,” Toni said, smirking. “Although I like when you say things right off your mind.” 

 

“Mmm, well I don’t. It’s embarrassing,” Cheryl said and pouted. “Anyway, I’m glad you came.” 

 

“I’m glad I did too, matter of fact, I don’t want this night to end,” Toni said, pulling keys out of her pocket.

 

“Are you going to kidnap me?” Cheryl said jokingly and Toni laughed. 

 

“No. I just wanted to see if you wanted to move that date tonight instead of tomorrow. Well we can still go out tomorrow but I wanna see more of you tonight,” Toni said. 

 

“Are you just trying to get me in bed, Toni Topaz?” Cheryl questioned and Toni frowned. 

 

Toni said, frantically trying to explain, “It’s no, that’s not, it’s not what you think. I uh just meant going to Pops or um hanging out by the river or-or” Cheryl smiled and kissed her, cutting her off. The Serpent lost all thoughts and got lost in Cheryl’s lips, her eyes fluttering before the Vixen pulled away. 

 

“I know you didn’t mean that, it was just a joke,” Cheryl said, pushing some hair from the Serpent’s face. “How bout you let me change and we head to Pops after?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll go get my bike,” Toni said, smiling dumbly. Cheryl grinned. 

 

“Great. See you soon.”

 

*** * ***

 

Cheryl and Toni managed to grab a booth just before Pops got full with rowdy high school students. Toni was jacketless and Cheryl could finally admire her outfit. Black button-up blouse with the same sheer shirt she had on earlier underneath. Now she was wearing skin-tight dark pink jeans which matched perfectly with the pink of her hair and her white and pink combat boots she had one. Her jacket was draped over one sassy but beautiful Cheryl and the Serpent couldn’t take her eyes off her. Cheryl claimed she wanted Toni’s jacket because she was cold but the gang member knew why. She just wanted something of Toni’s. 

 

Cheryl sipped her cherry milkshake, tapping her nails on the side of the glass while looking Toni in the eye. Toni gulped down half of her Coke while allowing her fingers to slip between Cheryl’s free hand and smiled to herself. They fit perfectly together and made Toni wondered why it took her so long to talk to Cheryl. Was it nerves or the persona Cheryl gave off? Was it the older Serpents making it seem like Northside girls were just the devil reincarnated? Or was it just cause she felt herself less than Cheryl and thought the Bombshell wouldn’t like her? 

 

“Hey, where’d you go?” Cheryl asked, catching her attention. “Went off into space for a second.”

 

“Do you actually like me Cheryl, or do you like the Serpents?” Toni asked, her face twisted in confusion.

 

“Of course I like you, Toni. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have given you my number that day,” Cheryl said. “Why are you askin?”

 

“Just, with the past relationships, I’ve had, the girls and guys alike have been obsessed with the Serpent part of me. Wanting to ride on motorcycles, going to gang fights, when I came home beaten and bleeding. They saw it as some type of game or something, I don’t know,” Toni said, leaning back into the booth. “I just don’t want you to be like that.” 

 

“Toni, when I first met you, it didn’t occur to me that you were a Serpent. I just saw you as the most attractive, most intelligent girl in that school. The Serpents were just an added plus to your hotness,” Cheryl said, sitting up and rubbing her thumb on the girl’s hand. “I’m able to see past the leather jacket to the girl inside. The girl who goes through just as much bullshit as any decent person in Riverdale, south or north side.” 

 

Toni looked away, blush overtaking her face and neck. Cheryl smiled, giggling at her. “Ugh, why did it take me so long to talk to you?” The Serpent groaned and brushed her eyes with her free hand. “You’re incredible.” 

 

“Of course I am. I’m Cheryl Blossom,” The cheerleader said, flipping her hair extra dramatically. Toni smiled and looked at Cheryl longingly. The ex-heiress sent the same look back and just as they were about to meet for a kiss, a loud clatter surprised the at the table. 

 

“Here you go. One regular burger with bacon and special sauce and two cheeseburgers with all topping and bacon, both have fries. Need anything else?” Their server asked. 

 

“No, thank you,” Toni said, slightly agitated that they interrupted her kiss.

 

“Alright then, enjoy,” The server said and walked off. The pair ate in unusual comfortable silence, Cheryl laughing at whatever joke Toni managed to come up with every now and then. It was getting later and later and Pops was about empty when they left. Toni didn’t immediately take Cheryl home, stopping at the park suggesting they should take a walk. 

 

The crickets chirped, sounding like a lullaby and the park lights just barely lit up the park. It wasn’t a romantic paradise but it’s all they wanted right now. 

 

“Earlier you asked why I liked you,” Cheryl started, tightening her hold on Toni’s hand. “Why do you like me?”

 

“Because you’re Cheryl. You are everything I want in a girl and it’s not bad that you liked me back,” Toni said and Cheryl rolled her eyes.

 

“Was I really that obvious? I'm usually good at hiding,” The redhead asked, sheepishly. 

 

“You weren't obvious until I started to flirt back. But something about you Bombshell, it draws me in. Makes me fall at your feet,” Toni admitted. “I like it though, it's satisficing.”

 

“Satisficing?” The cheerleader asked.

 

“Yeah. I find myself thinking about you way more than any person I've liked or even been with before and it's a breath of fresh air. Something new,” Toni told her. “Something I know that will be better than anything any person could give me.” 

 

Cheryl’s skin burned, at a loss for words. Toni’s hand felt hotter against hers and she leaned against the Serpent’s shoulder, wanting to be closer. 

 

“Your friends would call you whipped,” Cheryl whispered, trying to hide her adoration for the snake. 

 

“I could care less what they say. Only voice I have no problem listening to is yours,” Toni said. “It’ also really cute when you get embarrassed like this.”

 

“I’m not embarrassed. You try not blushing if your girlfriend is constantly trying to melt you for the inside out,” Cheryl pouted, crossing her arms.

 

“So we’re girlfriends now?” Toni said and Cheryl blushed, wanting to hide her face.

 

“I didn’t mean to say that, that was an accident,” Cheryl said, her face turning redder.

 

“So we’re not girlfriends?” Toni said, staring at their intertwined hands. 

 

“Do you want to be?” Cheryl asked hopefully. 

 

“Of course but you said I needed to properly take you on dates first,” Toni pointed out and Cheryl groaned. 

 

“Fuck the dates.” Cheryl took Toni’s lips in a deep kiss, both of the girls moaning into the kiss. Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist and Cheryl pulled Toni closer by her neck, never wanting to separate. Just wanting to feel each other, to be close to each other. A deep want in Cheryl overtook her as she tasted Toni against her lips and Toni just wanted to take the cheerleader right then and there. 

 

They finally pulled apart, both panting and out of breath but also completely at peace in a cloud of lust. Toni ran her head against Cheryl’s cheek and the redhead leaned into it.

 

“Wanna take this back to my place?” The Serpent asked nervously. 

 

Cheryl smiled, ideas flying through her head, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter of the first Choni fic I've finished. This was a goal to write and I hoped you enjoyed. I probably have another fic for our girls in the works but I still need to see if you'd read it. It'll be a Choni Alpha/Beta/Omega fic. Tell me what you think about that and other thoughts about comments


End file.
